dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman (Realism)
: The Amazons of Themyscira are a race of warrior women born with a rare disease the makes them immortal, also causes most of their abilities and live on the hidden island of Themyscira. Diana has several superhuman powers: ** : Wonder Woman is as strong as Superman, and is able to physically outmatch other beings such as Supergirl effortlessly. ** : Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. However, due to her vast threshold for pain and her amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Ignition and Bizzaro. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets, and edged weapons can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. ** : Diana gained the power to fly at high speeds. ** : She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. According to Flash, she can keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). ** : Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Batman noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Superman. :* : Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. :* : Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as Bizzaro. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. :* : In the rare event of suffering a serious injury, Diana can heal from mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. :* : Wonder Woman, like the rest of her kind, does not age beyond her prime, allowing her to retain her physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes her immune to natural death. :* :* | Abilities = * : Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. :* * : Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice League, along with The Manhunter and Batman. ** : Trained Amazonian sword fighting. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Indestructible Gauntlets: Two magic bracelets that can deflect projectile attacks. Also, Wonder Woman can remove them to gain a significant power boost. The Bracelets were later modified by Hephaestus, allowing Wonder Woman to magically summons swords from them. * Lasso of Truth * Magical Sword: A sword forged by Hephaestus, sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Recommended = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Amazons Category:Wonder Woman Category:Realism Characters